


Troubled by the Darkened Mind

by FeathertheDragon



Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [2]
Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathertheDragon/pseuds/FeathertheDragon
Summary: eh another drabble, this time on the unfinished side. more or less.
Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680982





	Troubled by the Darkened Mind

**Author's Note:**

> welp. it like 1;30 in the morning, i should really be sleeping........................

For the writing prompt of the person who literally fights mind diseases:

I enter the mind all I see is pink gooze everywhere. i've never seen anything of the likes of it, not in all my years for getting rid of these monsters.

Depression is just a sad little witch that lives alone in her shack with nothing to comfort her, all I have to do for that is walk in, have a nice cup of tea and tell her she's not alone. within months the patient is usually better if not, at least less suicidal.

There are all sorts of problems that the human mind creates, but I still have never seen this, pinkish goop dripping everywhere, from floor to ceiling, the brain just floating there in the middle.... if the brain is seen in these... "rooms'' within the patient's mind, that usually means that they know about or why their problem exists.  
I walk around for a bit trying to figure out what the whole pink ooze is about when around the brain I see a little boy with dark brown hair around the age of 7, wearing a blue turtleneck and brown cargo pants. he retreats in fear, so I squat down and talk to him, like you would a frightened animal.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just trying to see what's wrong."

the kid comes from around the corner and speaks.  
" I know what's wrong with me, you don't have to be here, because I just want to die alone, or at least in peace."

I know if I start to ask him questions on that statement he won't want to talk.  
"So who are you?"  
I ask trying to get him to tell me something

" I am the owner of this mind." he pats the side of the brain  
" I see." I'm still trying to comprehend this, for the 27 year old in a coma has blond hair, never dyed, and has freckles, this kid obviously doesn't look like him.  
" I know you're trying to help, but I'm too far gone for that. You see, my hair was never always blond, and I've never had freckles, but the only reason why I look like that is because my family started slowly abusing me. The pink ooze is my fear from them slowly dripping in anticipation of when I wake up, so my seven year old self stays here and makes sure I don't ever wake up.


End file.
